The Blizzard
by TReid
Summary: Sonny meets a mysterious woman during a blizzard. Thanks for the reviews and follows!
1. Chapter 1

Sonny was driving home after a meeting in the city, the weather was bad and the snow was really coming down. He was doing his best to stay focused on the road, just another 10 minutes and he figured he'd be there.

It had been a shitty day, first the meeting with his new attorney and now the weather. He hated that he and Carly were getting divorced again but he promised himself that this was it, they were over for good.

Just as he turned onto Shoreline Road something down near the lake caught his eye. It looked like a car had driven off into a large snow drift but it was dark and he couldn't be sure. He pulled over onto the side of the road to get a better look, he could see that the tail lights were still on. Hopefully whoever was inside was okay but he knew he needed to check so he got out of his car and hurried over to the driver's side. "Damn it" he sighed as he saw a body slumped over the steering wheel and he tried to open the door. It was locked so he knocked on the window to try and get the driver's attention but no luck. He thought for a minute then ran to get the crowbar from his trunk.

Fortunately it only took a few seconds to pry the door open, that's when he realized that the driver was a female. She was still unconscious and she was bleeding; she must have hit her head on the steering wheel during the accident he thought as he carefully pulled her from the car.

He knew she needed medical attention but he hated hospitals so he laid her in the backseat of his car and he took her to his place. Once he was home he carried her inside and got her settled on the couch before he started a fire to help warm her up.

She was starting to come to as he was standing by the fire warming his hands "hey" he said softly as he smiled at her. "You were in an accident, is there someone I can call for you"?

She looked around the room, not really remembering what had happened and she frowned as she said "I don't know...Do you know me? I can't remember anything"


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny sat down in the chair next to the couch and shook his head as he said "no, I don't know you but I promise we're going to find out who you are. I'm sure that you have a family out there who's worried sick about you right now so I'm going to call one of my guys and have him go check to see if there's a purse or wallet in your car. I didn't even think to look for one earlier because I just wanted to get you out of the cold. Then I'm going to take a look at that cut on your forehead, you might need a bandage for it".

"Thank you" she nodded as he made her feel safe "it means a lot, everything that you've already done for me" she said as she smiled softly "maybe if your guy finds something with my name it will help me remember".

"Exactly" he smiled as he picked up his phone to call Max, explaining the situation to him. "Max, is going to check it out. I'm guessing he'll find something that will give us some answers. I'm going to go get a warm cloth and a bandage for your forehead, I'll be right back" he said as he headed upstairs.

"Okay, thanks" she smiled as she got up and she looked out the window. The snow was coming down pretty hard now and she shivered as she saw a vision of a man lying in what looked to be a hospital bed. "Oh god" she said quietly as Sonny was coming down the stairs and he asked "everything okay"? wondering if she remembered something.

"I don't know...I saw a man, it looked like he was in a hospital" she said as she frowned. "Hmmm, do you think it might have been your husband"? he asked as motioned for her to sit on the couch so that he could wash the cut on her forehead. I don't think so. He looked older and I'm not wearing a wedding ring" she said as she winced when he washed the wound with some alcohol. "Sorry" he said as he tried to be gentle "but maybe it's a sign that you're starting to get your memory back".

"I hope so" she said as Max walked into the room carrying a suitcase and a purse "hey boss, I was able to get some things from her car but I couldn't get everything. Right after I got these a couple of guys showed up asking questions about the driver; they seemed a little shady so I didn't give them any info and I made sure that they weren't able to follow me" he said as Sonny got up and took the purse, handing it to her.

She opened it and looked at the ID as she said "my name is Marybeth, Marybeth Genovese".

"Wow" Sonny said as he was caught off guard a little. I haven't heard that last name in years. I used to work for an Anthony Genovese when I was a teenager."

She nodded as she said "that's my father...I remember, my father is Anthony Genovese. He's probably the man i saw earlier, in the hospital. I have to find him"


End file.
